


Passionali

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Sono brava, vero Kunimitsu?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu 'Sono brava, vero Kunimitsu?' Fem!Atobe  
> Parole: 145 LibreOffice

Keiko non riusciva a frenare la propria mano, non quando la rigida erezione di Kunimitsu era di fronte a lei. L’unica cosa che poteva dargli sollievo, erano i movimenti passionali che era pronta a riservargli.  
Lo toccava passionalmente lungo tutta la superficie che non faceva altro che gridare “Keiko fammi venire!” e come non poteva non esaudire quella piccante voglia?  
La giovane aveva capito fin da subito come al ragazzo piacesse farlo, d’altronde e era sempre stata brava a leggere le persone: adorava il sesso lento, passionale, quello che travolgeva tutti e che una volta raggiunto l’orgasmo era in grado di estasiare tutto l’organismo .  
Lo stava solo masturbando, ma era certo che a Kunimitsu stesse dando lo stesso effetto di un caldo rapporto carnale e quando alla fine venne nella sua mano, sentì quel bollente liquido riversarsi tutto sul suo palmo.  
«Sono brava, vero Kunimitsu?»

 


End file.
